Those Who Listen
by MakinaCZ
Summary: "It was dark. And he was cold. Confusion filled up Jack, as he woke up and found out he couldn't move, nor he couldn't speak. And where was his staff?" Hurt!Jack, Worried!Guardians, hint of RainbowSnowcone/JackxTooth pairing. Read and Review!


**AN: Hello, everyone! I've decided to step into the RotG fandom too – because I've became absolutely captivated by the movie. It was just so beautifully well done!**

**It makes me wish that they'd sell the "Guardians of Childhood" books in my country. (Hopefully they will – I really want to read them)**

**Anyway, I'm not a native English speaker, so please forgive me any grammar errors I did.**

**Also, I can't write accents for shit. I'll **_**try**_** to make them, but I don't promise anything.**

**So without further ado, read on!**

**PS: I don't own 'Rise of the Guardians'**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Trapped"

It was dark. And cold. And the world felt too far away for Jack to grasp on. He didn't know what happened, just that a moment ago he was floating, floating in the darkness, but now he could feel himself laying down on something hard.

If Jack were capable of frowning, he would. Because somehow he felt sluggish; his thoughts were too slow – it took him too long to focus. And now that he had, he could feel someone patting his face quickly, giving him gentle little slaps. And they were talking to him too, but once again it took him a moment to realize, what they were saying.

"-ite! Frostbite! Come on, mate, open yer eyes!"

His eyes... Open his eyes? Right. He could do that.

Still it was worrying that it took him at least five seconds to do that.

The world was blurry at first, and there was a large shape blocking his view. Counting in the fact that he could feel furry paw on his cheek, he guessed it was Bunny. And Sandy too, he added mentally, seeing the golden glow out of the corner of his eyes. He wanted to ask what's going on – but it was as if his tongue got tied in a knot and his question got lost on the way. What the..?

Confusion filled up his mind. He tried to sit up, but his limbs refused to respond; they only sort of twitched feebly. It was as if there was a block that made him unable to do anything – to say anything.

A whine escaped his lips, and the fingers on his right hand curled and uncurled, grasping something that was not there. _What was not there?_

"Focus, Snowflake," Bunny said gruffly and patted him again on his cheek "How many ears yer seein'? Jack?"

Oh, how the winter spirit wished he could answer. To make the growing worry in Bunny's eyes go away. But he couldn't – oooohh...

Jack blinked, as a golden glowing sand floated directly above his head. Sandy, who in the few minutes when the white-haired teen tried to gain his bearings, have moved to float beside the Pooka, was focusing intently, looking almost desperately in Jack's eyes, searching.

Jack found himself torn between trying to decipher the Dreamweaver's expression and longing to touch the golden stream above him.

Sandy now looked a little pained and lowered the stream so Jack could touch it with just a twitch of his hand.

The white-haired spirit didn't understand the child-like glee he suddenly felt, but it didn't matter anyway, when with a little effort he moved his hand into the sand –

-And it just flowed between his fingers, forming nothing.

And from the suddenness of Sandy clenching his eyes shut and turning his head away, Jack knew that it wasn't a good thing. Something that Bunny noticed too.

"W-what is it?" the large Pooka croaked "Sandy, mate, what is it?"

The golden spirit looked at him with broken expression and formed a brain, beside which was a sign of hundred percent, before it lowered to twenty. Bunny's ears pressed tightly to his head. He let out a shaky breath and slowly sank to the floor.

"Too late," he whispered "We were too late."

Too late for what?! Jack saw and understood what Sandy was saying; it would explain his confusing feelings, if his brain suffered a damage, but that would heal (mentally he winced when he remembered the falls from sky he suffered when he was new-born spirit); his head wounds, even the most serious always healed, when he had-

_When he had his staff._

His staff was missing!

A whining cry escaped his lips, as he tried to get up, panicking. His hands flailed, making Bunny shout in alarm, and suddenly all Jack could see and feel was a soft, grey fur. He whimpered, fingers instinctively clutching it, but for some reason it soothed him. Bunny was hugging him tightly, cooing into his ear.

"I've got ya, Jackie. It's okay, I've got ya."

The large Pooka's voice sounded broken. There was an undertone of misery – one that clearly mirrored in Sandy's expression. Jack didn't like it; they were hurt, hurt because of him.

He could feel tears stinging in his eyes, and when they fell, they did so with a tiny clank, shattering on the ground. The Dreamweaver saw and gave him a shaky soothing smile, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead.

Bunny was watching them with sombre look. He brought one of his paws up and gently tucked the Winter spirit's head under his chin, slightly caressing his white hair.

"He does recognize us, right?" he asked softly, his green eyes finding Sandy's golden ones. Jack made a noise of distress at that and burrowed his head deeper in Bunnymund's fur. _Of course he did recognize them! Why wouldn't he?!_

Sandy saw that, and some of the pain left his face, making place for slight relief. He gave Bunny a little nod, while he drifted closer, pressing his round body to Jack's back, hugging him.

The immortal teen could feel himself relaxing a bit. But the missing staff was still pressing heavily on his thoughts. How will he tell them about it? He clearly couldn't speak properly; and he couldn't move properly either.

"We need to get to the pole," said Bunny heavily after a moment of silence. Sandy gave him a sad look, but nodded. Then, hesitating a little, he formed a snowflake and a tooth above his head. The Guardian of Hope's ears dropped again in understanding.

After the defeat of Pitch, Bunny, Sandy and North could see that both the Tooth Fairy and their newest member were getting quite close. Not quite in the romantic sense (_Yet_, thought Bunny) – but in a deep friendship fuelled by growing love.

What will Tooth do when she finds out what happened?

But the Easter Bunny knew they couldn't keep it secret from her – she would never forgive them.

Sandy patted his paw gently, and then, carefully turning Jack around (desperately ignoring the pang in his chest, when he saw those normally mischievous blue eyes dulled and confused) he sprinkled some dreamsand into his face.

His heart ached when the golden sand just floated around Jack's head without purpose – _mindlessly_, he thought bitterly – but at least he was resting. It was better to get him to Pole quickly.

Bunny carefully hosted the sleeping boy in more secure position, and then he stood up, holding Jack tightly to his broad chest. He gave the Winter spirit a mourning look, before he thumped the ground once, and jumped into the formed hole with Sandy in tow.

* * *

North had waited in the globe room with a growing dread. Something was wrong, he just could feel it. Ever since the other male members of their group left few hours ago to deal with some rogue nightmares, his stomach started clenching in unease.

At first he wanted to come with them, but he was convinced otherwise by Jack, who was surprisingly backed up by Bunny. And hey, they could handle few nightmares with Sandy there too, right?

But as the time slowly ticked away, and with those three still not returning, his calm slowly gave a way to worry; _what _was taking them so long?

But all that went away quickly when a hole opened right behind him and Bunny hopped out of it, with a sleeping Jack in his arms and Sandy right behind him. And from their grim expressions, he just knew something was very, very wrong.

"North, call Tooth," The Pooka spoke before the large man could even formulate a question "We have a serious problem."

The Russian nodded, and turned on the Northern lights.

"Bunny, friend, vat is vrong?" he asked as he turned back, seeing the Guardian of Hope setting their youngest member gently on nearby couch, while Sandy took upon himself to hold a silent guard over the sleeping spirit. Bunny shook head at North's question.

"After Tooth gets here."

Yes. Something clearly was very, very wrong.

* * *

Jack couldn't even form some sort of a protest, before he was lulled to sleep by Sandman's dreamsand. He couldn't really enjoy the freedom dreams usually gave him, though; there was simply nothing.

His mind was too hurt for it to comprehend unconsciously.

He was floating in empty space instead, and it cleared his head enough for him to brainstorm about _what the hell happened_.

_What was the last I remember?_

He frowned. He felt... cold. And it was dark. Too dark. And too familiar. It was as if he were in the lake again, right before the Moon pulled him out, and it_ was dark and cold, and he was scared but there was no-one to save him, he couldn't breathe, WHY he couldn't breathe, where was everyone, help, help ME, it's so dark, why why why-_

Jack cried out as he woke up with from his memories, but before he could start panicking again, small, soft hands grabbed his head gently, and he was held to someone's warm chest – Sandy?- and the other's heartbeat quickly calmed him down.

Despite that he whimpered in fear, even as one the Dreamweaver's hands started caressing his hair lovingly. Jack closed his eyes and listened to Sandy's every drawing breath and exhale, and thought about his 'nightmare'.

So he fell through the ice again. Or, more like, somebody pushed him under. No wonder he had been hurt so badly, he couldn't breathe underwater – so lack of oxygen – and the loss of his staff probably didn't help either.

He flinched when another, delicate hand hesitatingly touched his shoulder, but quickly retreated.

"Jack?"

_Oh no, Tooth._

He opened his eyes. The fairy was kneeling near his head and was watching him with red, puffy eyes. So they had told her already. That made Jack's heart ache. He gotten close with Tooth – closer than with any other guardian, at least – and he knew that he would feel awful, if something similar happened to her.

He wanted so desperately smile at her – to tell her he was okay, he wanted to hold her hand gently and sooth away her tears away, but he couldn't; any larger movement was now out of his league, and he didn't want to accidentally lash out and hurt her.

"Jack?"

She called him again, this time in weaker way then before, and he cursed mentally. His mind has wandered again. He looked at her.

Her violet eyes were dark with sadness, and tears were, once again sliding down her cheeks. She gave a half-sob when his eyes sought out hers, and he wondered if they were different then before - even Sandy and Bunny seemed sadder when they looked to them – but that didn't matter at the moment.

God, why does it hurt so much to see her cry? _Don't be sad, Tooth_, he tried to tell her by looking, _please don't cry. Please._

But she still did. Another sob escaped her, and this time she covered her eyes behind her hands, catching some the tears, but some still escaped and fell to the ground. Jack felt his chest constrict and his throat tightened. _No, Tooth..._

With effort, one of his hands moved and few of his fingers gently touched her feathered arm. She looked up with wide eyes and the winter spirit forced a soothing coo out of his mouth.

_I'm still here, Toothy. I love you._

She was looking into his eyes, searching, and she brought her hand to put it on his. He gave a small squeeze.

_I love you._

Maybe she understood, maybe she didn't. But it didn't matter as she started sobbing in earnest and hugged him gently but firmly. Jack could see Sandy watching him, so he nuzzled his round belly and cooed again. The golden spirit cracked a small smile – thought tears were, too, appearing in his eyes – and pressed kiss to the winter spirit's forehead, just like before. Jack could feel something warm coiling in his chest. He leaned into the kiss and hug, cooing happily.

"Oh Jack," the fairy whispered, small laugh escaping her, as she tightened her hold. She looked up at the older guardian.

"He still wants us to be happy, doesn't he? Even thought, he-" she bit her lip, and trembled. Sandy gave a silent sigh and looked at the boy in his arms sadly. It was moments similar to this, when they could really _see_ the Guardian of Joy (because it wasn't just a fun he specialized in) and it made the old spirit so angry at the Guardians and the Man in the Moon.

How could they just leave this wonderful, wonderful boy alone for so long?

It was small things that made them realize, how much was Jack different from the image of mischievous and carefree spirit they all heard about. How wrong they all were.

It was the fierce expression on his face, when he stood up to Pitch, willing to give his life for the children. It showed them that Jack was brave and selfless.

It was the kind look he gave the kids, when he played with them, or the way he always checked the frozen lakes for thin ice. It showed them that he was caring and responsible.

It was the gentle handling and loving nuzzles with Tooth's fairies, making sure they rested and that they were all okay. It showed them the big heart that Jack wears on his sleeve.

And how forgiving he really was. Because he forgave Bunny and the others, when they casted him out on Easter.

And that he was compassionate, as it was shoved when he later mentioned to Sandy, hesitatingly, that he didn't hate Pitch but felt sad for him. And then he made sure to stay with Sandy for a few nights, when he found out the Dreamweaver had sleeping problems.

He made sure, that after the Pitch fiasco, Bunny rested properly, before setting out to help to fix his Warren. He helped Tooth to safely get her teeth back, and helped sorting them properly. He also helped North to clean the mess Pitch left at the pole.

It made them all see how much they needed someone like Jack. And now that they have him, they nearly lost him again.

Sandy blinked, as his eyes burned and tears appeared in the corners. Why was the fate so cruel to them, to Jack? He bit his lip and burrowed his face in the snowy white hair. It wasn't fair. The boy didn't do anything wrong. And Sandy couldn't stand the thought that Jack will be like this, forever.

A large hand suddenly rested at his back and he looked up to see North looking down on them mournfully. He looked away, his sand forming pictures.

_-He doesn't deserve this.-_

"Too right, my friend," agreed the large Russian softly. North's other hand gently patted Tooth on her shoulder and she looked up with weary face.

"Bunny's looking through books. Spirits are very different from living – we vill find way to cure Jackie-boy."

"But what if we don't?" whispered Tooth "What if we don't, North?"

The Guardian of Wonder didn't answer. The fairy looked away.

"Come," he said after a moment "We need to get Jack into bed. I vill show the way." Sandy nodded and readied his arm.

Jack, who just silently observed everyone, felt a brief pang of annoyance at that – _really, he wants me to sleep, again?_ – but couldn't do anything as the dreamsand knocked him out for the second time.

* * *

When he woke up, he was tucked in bed in some room, one that North probably intended to give him anyway, seeing the blue-white theme, large windows and snowflakes everywhere.

It made Jack feel the warm again, but sadness too. Because he was alone in this room, and the door was closed.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. And now he was there, forced to wait until someone decided to visit.

He was trapped, and in more ways than one.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter for 'Those Who Listen'. I hope it was read-able, and that you enjoyed it.**

**I have no idea when the second chapter will be ready; with me, being a college student (studying chemistry of all things, I think I must have gone insane) at a hard school I really don't have so much free time, so I'm usually writing when muse kicks in or if I feel like it.**

**So no bashing, please.**

**Please review – I would like some of that healthy criticism to help me along!**

**xxx MakinaCZ xxx**


End file.
